


Hybrid Worldbuilding

by Ungnyeo



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Multi-Fandom, One Direction (Band), Original Work, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Universe - Mermaids, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Bird/Human Hybrids, Cat Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Dog/Human Hybrids, Dogboys & Doggirls, Dragon Hybrids, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Post-Apocalypse, Were-Creatures, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungnyeo/pseuds/Ungnyeo
Summary: A collection of prompts and scenarios for your Hybrid fanfiction needs.(Though it's marked as complete, this is continually being added to as I think of a new scenario)





	1. About This Collection

**I wasn't sure if I was going to put these on here, because I felt like I could get in trouble or have someone report me since these aren't like real stories or whatever, but I had A LOT of interest in me putting them on here. So here we are. Feel free to use any prompts that you like, no credit is needed. These are all originally written by me and cross posted to my Tumblr blog Hybridfanfiction. Obviously, all of these prompts are made for hybrid themed fanfics. The vast majority are written with no characters in mind, but there are a few here and there that will be for a specific fandom (not gonna lie, mostly BTS). I also tried to be inclusive to both reader insert writers and mxm, gender neutral, ect. Many of these simply say You or You're so that it could be read from both a reader viewpoint or a specific character's. I would also very much like you to share whatever you've written using them! Feel free to post a link in the comment section of the prompt you used so we can all take a look. (Also, before anyone tries to scream at me about WHY IS MY FANDOM LINKED IN THE TAGS it's because I wrote some of them with that particular fandom in mind.)**


	2. Wild Hybrids AU

Your great grandfather, a man that you had never met, has passed away and apparently left you with a huge plot of land. You've always been a city person and you had no idea what you were expected to do with what sounded like  _empty_ land beside selling it. You were advised to at least go and take a look at it before you did anything official, so here you were, in the middle of nowhere with no people in sight. As you go further into the open land, you spot smoke and walk towards it, finding a small rugged camp, their tents, and other supplies all obviously scrounged. A camp filled with ragged and terrified hybrids that are begging you not to shoot or turn them in. Taking pity on the poor things, you promise not to do anything and accept their offer of dinner, meager as it was. Which soon led to an offer to stay at their camp for the night as the nearest town was four hours away. Eventually, one night turned into two, then more, hunting and playing together until you decided the best thing to do with this land was build these sweet things a home.

And maybe they'd even let you stay.


	3. College AU

As the boy walks into your class you recognize him from the news. He's the hybrid that's been fighting in court for the past few years to make is so that hybrids are allowed to attend college and obtain degrees. He is now the first hybrid to ever attend. You cringe as you see the way the closeminded people in the classroom try to avoid sitting anywhere near the handsome hybrid, sneering at him. All because he wanted to learn and be treated decently. You sit yourself next to him, glaring at the other students and daring them to say something. If they wanted to harass him, they'd have to go through you.


	4. Secret Cat Hybrid AU

Your new roommate has some odd quirks. It was weird enough learning to live with a male roommate, but this one just keeps doing weird things. Like drinking nearly a gallon of milk every single day. And fish!  _God_ , so much fish. He naps in front of the window where the sun hits him. He seems to hate water so much he turns down all offers to go swimming or even do more than dry the dishes. Wears beanies 24/7. You have literally never seen his hair. He's also such a night owl. He sleeps all day and then you hear him cleaning the house and stuff all night long. Luckily for him, he was too handsome and nice for you to consider kicking him out. One day you come home early and he's napping in his usual sun-kissed chair, but this time his beanie is nowhere to be found. The cat ears twitching as he dreamed suddenly made everything make sense. 


	5. Parent AU

Your daughter has been talking about a new friend quite a bit. Apparently, he's a man with dog ears and a tail that lives in the bushes near her school. She shares her lunch with him and he protects her from bullies. This entire time you'd assumed it was an imaginary friend, until one day you have to pick her up early and catch her chatting with a dog hybrid as she shares half of her pb&j. Your initial response is fear and worry for your daughter, but you stop yourself from freaking out as you take in the view. The poor thing is so dirty and malnourished, but he sits patiently and munches on his sandwich with a smile while your daughter chats away to him and puts dandelion flower crowns on his head. When one of the other little boys comes up and begins throwing mud at your daughter, the hybrid promptly places himself in front of her, taking the brunt of the attack and staring down the little boy until he runs off. You decide to introduce yourself and see if the hybrid would like to come home with you guys.


	6. First Hybrid

You are the very first successful hybrid experiment. You've known nothing outside of your bare room in the laboratory. However, you've just been told that before they can get the okay to expand and start creating more hybrids, they need to see how you'll do out in the world. Now you anxiously await news of your new master.


	7. Red Panda

Red Pandas use their big bushy tails as a blanket, and your hybrid is no different. When they see you shiver, they insist on trying to fit you under it too.


	8. Rescuing A Hybrid

What began as you just being nice one day and buying two bowls of ramen to eat with the sweet albeit hungry looking hybrid outside the convenience store quickly became eating ramen together nearly every day at midnight for almost three weeks. One night they don't show up. Nor did they the next night. Soon you learn that hybrid control has been sweeping the area of strays and there are rumors that many of them will be euthanized due to claims of there being a rise in crime due to strays. The thought of any hybrid, let alone your sweet new friend, meeting such a fate was horrifying. You decide to go to every hybrid shelter and search for them, hoping you wouldn't be too late.


	9. Neighbor

Your hybrid never shuts up about how pretty they think the new hybrid next door is. You want nothing more than to make your hybrid happy so you go next door to ask if the hybrids can have a playdate. And oh wow, their owner is pretty. Maybe you could hang out while the hybrids play.


	10. Bowerbird

Bowerbirds construct fancy houses for the female they're courting. Your hybrid makes due with home improvement projects. You often come home to them painting or building new furniture.


	11. Black Mamba

You're a Black Mamba hybrid, bred by the government to be an assassin. When the program was abruptly shut down, you were thrown into the nearest hybrid shelter, where you've been for eight years. You don't have any friends, as everyone is afraid of the snake hybrid and you pretty much expect that you'll either be here forever or be kicked out eventually and have to figure out how to live on your own. There's no way a deadly snake has a chance of getting adopted when they are against cute cat and dog hybrids. So why is this man suddenly standing in front of you and asking your name?


	12. Knight And Dragon Hybrid

A knight has been sent to slay a dragon as his initiation quest. He's been traveling for a long time, as dragons were actually becoming pretty rare to find. He'd been needing to take a break for some time to rest and restock when he comes upon a surprisingly comfy looking cave home surrounded by beautiful plants and a stone chimney with smoke currently puffing from it, hinting towards a warm interior. When he knocks, he's welcomed inside by a beautiful man and led to a chair in front of the fire. The man feeds the knight and offers him a place to sleep. When morning comes, the Knight performs chores around the home to pay back the mans generosity despite the man's claims that it wasn't needed. They chat all through the day and night until the man once again offers to let him stay there. This continues for several days until the Knight begins to wonder if he still wants to leave and continue his quest. He was happier here with the beautiful man than he'd ever been back in the castle and all he wanted to do was stay and make the man smile. So he finally talks to the man and tells him his quest, asking if he could stay there. The man seems angry for some reason and tells him to meet him outside. Once there, the man transforms into a small dragon and stares at the Knight as if daring him to do something. The Knight is shocked and he knows that he's supposed to be afraid and kill the dragon, but as he looks at it, all he sees is the same beauty and the same warm eyes of the man he was falling in love with. The Knight drops to his knees and bows his head in submission, leaving it to the dragon to decide his fate. The dragon transforms back into the man, looking down at the Knight in wonder, asking him why he didn't attack him. The Knight confesses his feelings to the man, who tells him he feels the same with a blush, and asks if the Knight would like to stay.

The Knight and the Dragon lived happily ever after.


	13. Runaway

When you ran away from a troubled home you didn't have anywhere to go, so you'd spend your nights sleeping in the park and looking for work during the day. It was difficult because you were young and didn't know how to do anything on your own. Then one day a group of stray hybrids comes across you as you're getting harassed by someone in the park and they protect you. They end up taking you to their beat up shack and give you a home, teaching you how to survive and caring for you more than you'd ever been before.


	14. Teacher

You just started a new job as a teacher at the very high school that you went to. You soon discover that the cute hybrid you had a crush on back then is also a teacher there. Maybe this time around you'll be brave enough to talk to them.


	15. Father Figure

You decide it's time for your son to have his first hybrid and take him to the nearest shelter. Surprisingly, he goes straight past the hybrids his age and goes to the adult hybrids area. You observe him as he talks to each of them, asking strange questions like, "Do you tell good bedtime stories?" or "Would you try to make me clean behind my ears?" After what seems like forever, he pulls a gorgeous hybrid towards you and asks, "Do you think my Mommy is pretty?" The hybrid blushes and says yes, which seems to please your son. His smile is blinding as he nods and tells you he'll take this one. Despite your confusion over why he would want a grown hybrid, you agree because they both seemed so happy. Little did you know that your son had been looking for a dad, not a friend, and that he decided your new hybrid was perfect for the job. Eventually, you thought so too.


	16. Miracle Baby

Everyone knows that hybrids can't procreate - it's just a scientific fact. It's one of the most significant selling points of hybrids because they can be used without fearing any consequences. They are made in a lab and sold to the highest bidder, one per household, and when their hybrid gets too old, they'd have to go back to the labs if they want another. Your hybrid was purchased by your parents when you were young, and the two of you had grown up together and fallen in love. When you moved out, you took him with you. Your parents hadn't minded because that meant they were able to get a new one. The two of you were happy together, not caring that your love wasn't accepted in society since it was no one's business what happened behind closed doors. The two of you said private vows together, considering yourself as married as you'd ever be, and had plans to adopt someday even if on paper you'd be a single parent. Recently, however, you'd been feeling rather sick, and it wasn't going away. When you went to the doctor, they had you go through a series of tests, including a pregnancy test just as a standard procedure. To your surprise, it comes back positive. The two of you are excited by this miracle, but that also means if the government finds out there's a very good chance they'd take them both away from you to use as science experiments. What do you do now?


	17. Hybrid Cafe

A human becomes a regular in a hybrid cafe. They are quiet and pretty, and two hybrid baristas think they smell amazing. It soon becomes a competition between the two over who can get more of the human's attention. They shower the human in free coffees with cute artwork on top and both try to chat up the human and tell them lame pick up lines. Little do they know the human's been eyeing them too.


	18. HP AU - Seokjin

Hogwarts au: A potion experiment goes wrong, turning you into a dog hybrid. All attempts to reverse the spell have failed and it's beginning to look like you might be stuck this way. Gryffindor Seokjin takes you under his wing as you learn to adjust to your new self. Nothing seems to phase him - not your ever-increasing need for attention and affection, not your insistence on scent marking him on a daily basis, not even the fact that you couldn't handle sleeping by yourself anymore. As the two of you grow closer, the more you want to stay a hybrid if doing so lets you keep Seokjin.


	19. Bunny Hybrid

Au where your bunny hybrid has been running in circles around you, literally, on a daily basis recently. They'd do it for a full five minutes and then stare at you waiting for your reaction. You didn't know what they were wanting, so you just smile, but that seems to make them sad. They've always been a little hyper, but you didn't know what was going on. To make it worse, it seemed like your friends did know since they'd always snicker and laugh whenever your hybrid did it when they were around. ((For those that don't know, when rabbits are trying to court each other, they run around their chosen mate in circles))


	20. Hybrid Soulmate

Soulmate au with hybrids. Your soulmate is artistic and always creating beautiful scenes and poems on your arm. Sometimes you guys talk, but he had been adamant that he wanted to wait to meet each other. One day you're sitting in a hybrid cafe and notice a beautiful hybrid behind the counter. It had slowed down and he appeared to be passing the time by drawing on his arm. Only as he was doing it a drawing began to appear on your arm. This was why your soulmate put off wanting to meet you - he was a hybrid! You'd never heard of that happening before. Could this work?


	21. Crow Hybrid Co-Worker

Your company has recently hired a crow hybrid. Most of your coworkers were avoiding him due to crows being "bad luck." You thought they were just being hybridist jerks and decided to welcome him by bringing him a box of treats and letting him know you'd be around to help whenever he needed it. He was so sweet and seemed so grateful that you began bringing him a coffee and saying hello every morning before going back to your office. You begin to notice little trinkets showing up at your desk. Pretty stones, candy, little origami creatures, candles. No one seemed to know where they came from. However, you catch the crow hybrid blushing whenever he looks at you and didn't you read somewhere that crows leave presents for people they like?


	22. Bear Hybrid Cuddle Therapy

You've been going through a period of depression and feeling rather alone. When you see a flyer advertising a professional cuddling business, you laugh it off at first because there's no way you're that desperate. Only the idea won't seem to leave your mind. One day you're feeling especially bad and before you know it you're inside the building and signing up for a session. The room they put you in is comfortable and calming, with candles and low music, big fluffy blankets on the inviting looking bed. When your cuddler comes in, you're surprised to see a pair of cute fluffy bear ears on his head. The hybrid is attractive and smiles at you in such a soft way that you begin to calm down and allow him to wrap the two of you up in the bed. It feels incredible and it's everything you've been needing. (You could leave it there, or add on the two of them really liking each other and they become so close he asks to go home with them and be their hybrid)


	23. Hybrid Experiments - BTS

You and your friends Yoongi and Namjoon have been looking for your best friend Hoseok for years after he just randomly went missing. His parents thought he was dead and had given up hope, but you kept looking. One day, you receive an anonymous folder filled with forms and instructions for you to accept an internship at a nearby corporation that was known for medical advancements. You nearly threw it in the trash thinking it was junk until a single word scratched onto the back of the page caught your eye. Hobi. That was your nickname for Hoseok. The only other people that knew it were Namjoon and Yoongi. You follow the instructions and apply, getting accepted almost immediately. You are made to sign forms stating you'll keep your silence before being taken down the elevator to what seemed like underground laboratories. To your surprise, Namjoon and Yoongi are there as interns as well, but they are acting like they don't know each other or you. When you all have a moment alone, they lead you to a hallway of what appears to be tiny glass cells filled with strange looking people. Ears and tails, beaks, feathers. Science experiments. Namjoon looks at you sadly as he leads you to one particular cell. There is your Hobi, only not. He's excited to see you clearly, with the same wide smile and sparkling eyes. However, he also had a pair of ears and a wagging tail. It's up to the three of you to set him free and make things right.


	24. Hybrid Guardian

Au where you come across a dog hybrid as you're walking home, getting shooed out of a market where he was trying to get some food with the little bit of money he'd been able to scrounge up. You go inside and buy a bunch of food and give it to the sad and confused hybrid who is sitting on the corner outside. He tries to give you some money, but you refuse it. You head on home not knowing that you seem to have obtained a guard dog. He's decided to pay back your kindness by making sure you get home safe every day. This goes on for a while until finally one day a drunken group of people tries to hit on you on your way home and get handsy. The hybrid seems to come out of nowhere and fights them off. You take him home to treat his wounds and he ends up staying forever.


	25. HP AU - Jimin & Jungkook

You're the first hybrid that's ever been accepted into Hogwarts, and you've been sorted into Ravenclaw. Slytherin Park Jimin thinks the new cat hybrid is the cutest thing he's ever seen, but he doesn't know how he'll win them over once Gryffindor's Quidditch jock Jeon Jungkook starts showing interest too.


	26. Cat Hybrid Yoongi Fluff

You've been friends with cat hybrid Yoongi for a long time, and you were completely in love with him. He's never shown any interest beyond being a friend, even going so far as to never really touch or cuddle with you at all. At least when he's awake. When he's asleep, his tail is constantly pulling you closer and wrapping around you, sometimes softly stroking your face or neck, wrapping around your hand like it's trying to hold it. Perhaps Yoongi's been hiding something from you.


	27. Military Hybrid AU

Au where every soldier is assigned a military trained dog hybrid when the government decides to try out a new program "to make hybrids more useful." Yours quickly became your best friend, and he'd saved your life multiple times. Sadly, after four years it was time for your service to end, and you were not allowed to have any more contact with him since he was owned by the government and he would be reassigned. It's been two years, and you've recently learned that the government decided to end the program and all those military dogs are on the streets. Now it's your turn to save your hybrid and maybe talk about those feelings that the two of you avoided for years.


	28. Dog Hybrid Fluff

When you'd decided to get your dog hybrid a puppy, you'd only been expecting maybe a few cute things like matching outfits or being able to make more dog puns. What you hadn't expected was for him to fall head over heels for the pup and refer to the two of you as 'Mommy' and 'Daddy.' He could apparently understand the puppy and often had conversations with it, teaching it how to be a good pup and would proudly show you everything they'd been working on when you came home from work.


	29. Honey Shop & Bear Hybrid

Au where a bear hybrid suddenly starts to frequent your shop that specializes in honey-based items (soaps, treats, creams, etc). Eventually, you start to serve him a special honey treat made just for him. Bonus points if it includes lots of honey puns and flirting!


	30. Barn Owl Yoongi

Au where you come home and find your spare bedroom taken over by someone you've never seen before. Barn Owl hybrid Yoongi is there to stay whether you like it or not. It's not like you were using the room, so why not?


	31. Hybrid Penpal

You've had the same pen pal since kindergarten and you'd probably say they were your best friend. They knew everything there was to know about you and had gotten you through many hard times. In fact, you thought you might even be half in love with them. They've recently moved to your city and the time has come for you to meet. When they walk into the cafe where you are meeting, you finally understand why every picture you've seen of them showed them wearing a hat. They have ears on the top of their head and a tail; a hybrid. The trepidation in their eyes as they walk towards you shows they are worried about your reaction. Does this change how you feel?


	32. Witch AU

You're a witch and today is one of the most important birthdays of your life. The day that a witch's familiar presents themselves. Your family has long been known for having the most powerful familiars, which in turn makes the witch themselves more powerful as well. Your own mother's familiar is a rare black unicorn, granting her immeasurable amounts of magic. You don't expect anything so great as that, but you still have very high hopes. Which is why you're confused when a man walks into your shop sporting animal ears and a tail and smirks at you. "Sup. You're Y/N, right? I'm your familiar."


	33. Gambled Hybrid

You're a hybrid that is owned by a cruel man. He's twisted and will beat and starve you one day, then lovingly pamper you the next. One of his favorite things to do is use you as a bet during card games. He rarely lost, but when he did the winners didn't last long. Often he would show up after you'd already been used and kill the winner and take anything else of value. Sometimes he'd even lose on purpose if the person had something he wanted. The latest winner of these games was someone that you'd never seen in your master's circles before. He was kind and caring, and had treated you with nothing but respect since he'd won you three days before. Your master had never taken this long to retrieve you before, and as the days went by, you begin to hope he never will.


	34. College AUish

You've been attending an out of state college and are finally coming home to visit for the first time in forever. Your parents had mentioned they'd purchased a hybrid since they couldn't get used to an empty house with you gone, so you were looking forward to meeting them. You'd always wanted one but it just never happened. When you're finally introduced, instead of the tiny young hybrid you'd been expecting, you meet a grown adult that is probably closer to your own age. They are incredibly handsome and smiling at you in a way that makes you forget your own name. The things you are feeling are definitely not those of a fond older sister like you're sure your parents expected.


	35. Royalty AU

Since you'd come of marriageable age suitors came to the palace almost daily. They would spend weeks trailing after your father and plying you with gifts and empty flattery. The suitor's gifts became more and more extravagant in their quest to impress you, though nothing worked as you wanted someone who was there for you and not the power and status you would bring. One day, yet another suitor arrived at the palace, claiming to have a one of a kind courting favor for you. The gift that he presented was indeed something you'd never seen before; something that seemed to be human but had the tail and ears of an animal. The creature was stunningly beautiful and obviously richly attired and bathed for your benefit, though you could still see bruises whenever the robe slipped. It was the eyes that caught your attention, however. The creature was terrified, but apparently resigned to their fate enough to not fight, like they had given up hope. The sudden overwhelming urge to protect and spoil them took you by surprise, but it was one that you embraced as you sent the foul suitor away and whisked the creature off to your wing of the palace. (The rest is up to you. I kinda envisioned OC falling in love and confronting their father so they could marry the hybrid instead).


	36. Hybrid Hunter

Hybrids are not known to the world at large, and those that are aware consider them monsters. You come from a family of hunters, those sworn to eliminate these creatures. It's your first time on a hunt and it's time for you to make your first kill, which is why you find yourself in the middle of the woods tracking something your father said was vicious and dangerous. Only, once you spot your prey and spend several days studying them, you realize there is not a dangerous thing about them. You even let them catch your scent and take you captive, thinking maybe they'd show their true colors once they had a human in their hold. Only they didn't seem to grasp the idea of "capture" since they spent the whole time asking you questions, feeding you the best food you'd ever had, let you play with their young, and one in particular seemed fascinated by you. Eventually, you decide to give up your hunter life and become this community's protector instead.


	37. Bratty Familiar

The door slams in your face and you turn to glare at your familiar. He just got you kicked out of a coven for the third time.

"What? It's not my fault they don't know proper barrier spells."


	38. Namjoon Hermit Crab

Namjoon is a hermit crab that against all odds has been successfully kept alive by his owner Taehyung for ten years. He adores his owner and loves the elaborate tank setup he has. Taehyung has spent years perfecting his humidity and substrate until it was almost as good as Namjoon's old home in the wild. Namjoon often wishes that he could talk to the boy, but since he can't, he settles for learning all tricks Taehyung teaches him and being as affectionate as a hermit crab can be. One day, his human is staring into the tank with tears in his eyes. It's time for the boy to go to college, but he can't take Namjoon with him. The crab knows this means his days are numbered since no one would bother taking care of him as well as Taehyung has. That night, he recalls an old legend about the goddess of the sea and how she'll grant exactly one wish to any born in her waters. With nothing left to lose, Namjoon wishes that he could stay with the boy he loves.


	39. One Night Stand

You had an amazing one night stand that has left you in dire straights. You are pregnant, which is bad enough, but everything seems to be going wrong. You are developing too quickly, experiencing heightened senses, and having trouble keeping healthy. Worst of all, you'd recently had to run out of your doctor's appointment because after seeing that you had six babies with ears on the tops of their heads show up during your ultrasound, you'd heard the doctor whispering with someone about tests and science. It sounded like someone who wanted to cut you open in a science lab somewhere. You have no idea what's happening to you, but you're hoping you can find your former date and get some answers.


	40. Science Experiment

One of the first things a scientist working for a government run lab learns is to not ask questions. As your team begins trials on fusing animal traits with human beings the biggest question is where the subjects come from. You've been assuming they were all military volunteers, as this project was meant to create enhanced soldiers. However, you're suspecting that isn't the case anymore now that the person strapped to the table and recovering from surgery was none other than your boyfriend of the past three years.


	41. Virus Post Apocalypse

A virus was released worldwide killing humankind nearly instantly. Hybrids, however, were safe as their altered DNA made them immune. They ruled the earth now and any humans that might have survived were never heard of.

You were one of those humans, although as far as you're aware you are the last. You hadn't seen any others since the fall when violent hybrids went rioting and broke into homes, killing any of the humans that hadn't died yet. Your own family had been one of them. A group of wolf hybrids had broken in and killed your already sick and dying family. You had been saved only because your father hid you under him, the smell of his sickness blocking you from their noses.

When it was safe, you buried your family and packed a bag of your most precious things, heading out into the world to hide from roving hybrid packs. You'd assumed you'd be dead soon enough, but every day you kept waking up alive, leading you to believe that you too were immune to the virus.

One day, you become wounded after fighting off yet another cruel hybrid and after running as far as you could, pass out. When you come to, you're in a hybrid's home as he's caring for your wound. He offers you food and sanctuary, and although you don't trust him, you could barely walk and knew you needed to rest. Days go by and his manner never changes, always treating you with kindness and respect, and you begin to believe that you might be safe here. 


	42. Guardian Angel

Everyone knows that Halloween is the one day of the year where spirits roam freely. However, it actually applied to every supernatural being. And now a man saying he was your guardian angel was at your door, claiming that he'd fallen in love with you and this was his only chance to let you know.


	43. Werewolf Exchange Student

As a part of the new peace treaty between werewolves and humans, an exchange program has been established to encourage formal education for the wolves. Human's that host them will receive a payment from the government and the were gets a free ride to the college of their choice. Only, ever since your family had picked up your exchange student, he'd been less focused on college and more on you. He was sweet, but extremely clingy and claimed you were the Alpha to his Omega. How could you be when you were human?


	44. Kidnapped

As you're stuffed in a cage with a dog hybrid waiting for the man that kidnapped you and called himself your master, you realize you've never thought about where they get the DNA to make hybrids. The walls in this horrid room are lined with photographs of a woman that could be you if it weren't for the ears and tail. The dog hybrid in the cage with you explained that she was the master's prize pet and was supposed to make puppies with him, which is why she ran. Even he had tried to explain to the man that you were not the hybrid he was looking for, but apparently, he was insistent that she was you and you had merely found some way to rid yourself of your animal appendages. You feel like you're in a nightmare, but the dog hybrid with you promises he will get you out.


	45. Cheetah Gets A Dog

A cheetah hybrid goes to a shelter to adopt a dog hybrid after reading an article about dogs helping with a cheetah's anxiety. They aren't sure how well it would work when dealing with hybrids, but they are willing to try anything.


	46. Mermaid & Hybrid

You're a mermaid that has been successfully living amongst the humans in secret for many years. Not a single one of your friends know, but you're worried that's going to change soon. There's a new person hanging out with your group and they've been watching you a little too closely, their nose twitching a little too much for them to be very human themselves. Now you have a decision to run and leave the life you love behind, or stay and see what happens.


	47. Blind Hybrid

You're a blind hybrid and you've been stuck in the adoption center since you were a child. You had long given up hope of ever getting adopted, instead focusing on the one thing that brings you joy - music. One day, you are confused when you're brought to the interview room. The voice that greets you is beautiful and saying that they want to adopt you. You doubt it will be long before you're thrown back into the shelter once they realize how much work you are, but you love this person's voice so much you're willing to give them a chance.


	48. Paleontologist Namjoon

Paleontologist Namjoon has been scouring this jungle for signs of life for weeks with no success. He'd heard the local legend of some creature that sounded like a living dinosaur, and though he'd thought it highly unlikely, he'd decided to look into it. He was already in the area working on a dig anyway so he wouldn't be going too far out of his way. He figured if he was lucky he would at least find a new reptile species. However, he was beginning to suspect it was just a waste of his time. Just when he was about to give up, he chances upon an elaborately decorated hut in the far reaches of the jungle, and sitting on the porch watching him with amusement is the most beautiful man he's ever seen.

"It's been a long time since I've been sent a sacrifice." The man chuckles. "Honestly, I've been here four hundred years and you'd think that they'd have learned giving a dragon a human sacrifice is a stereotype I find quite offensive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note that if there is a fandom that you'd like me to make specific prompts for, post them in the comments. While most of my prompts are made to be available for any fandom, it's still fun to have some specific characters in mind too.


	49. Werewolf Friends To Lovers

Your best friend when you were little moved away right before middle school, and you never heard from him after that. Until now, that is. Because there he is, moving into the apartment next to you and excited to reconnect. Time had certainly been kind to him as he was incredibly handsome and built. Eventually, you began to notice other things about him as well. Little things that didn’t mean much alone, but thrown together seemed odd. How obsessed he seems to be with your scent, how his body temperature always feels like he has a fever, how without fail at the end of every month you can hear him rushing out of his apartment at night and not coming back until dawn, only to avoid you for the next couple of days afterward. It’s not until you’re being escorted home by a date that you begin to piece it all together, as he’s pulling you away from your date with a growl, his eyes a startling red.


	50. Werewolf & Royalty

The king, your father, has been at war with the werewolf clan for as long as you could remember. However, there had been a recent shift in the war with the arrival a new ruler for the werewolves. Some new Alpha that had the leaders in your kingdom worried. You were curious about the fact that while your Father spoke of the Alpha like he was a monster, your people whispered about his good deeds. As your father’s paranoia increased, he soon called for a bodyguard worthy of protecting his only heir, and you were assigned a man that intrigued you like no other had before. Little did you know, it was the legendary Alpha using this new position to find a way to end the war. Only once he’d met you, he’d realized you were his mate.


	51. Crown Prince

Felines rule the kingdom - all positions of power from sheriffs to the King and Queen are held by felines alone. Everyone else is considered below them and are only able to obtain positions as servants or farmers. 

The time has come for the Crown Prince to find his mate and the official proclamation for every eligible feline to present themselves for scenting has been sent far and wide. All of his subjects are excited to see who their Prince will choose, as he is beloved by all. 

The Canine that stumbled into the scenting room was only there to make a delivery, but when he smelled the beautiful Feline sitting in there, he realized they were his true mate.


	52. military exo

All persons entering the special forces are assigned a battle hybrid as their partner. Newly enlisted Kyungsoo is presented with panther hybrid Minseok.


	53. human pet

The human population has died off so much that hybrids now outnumber them twenty to one. In a twist of fate, humans are now kept as pets by the more well to do hybrids. You were sold off by your parents to the organization that provides human pets, as they were struggling and had no way to care for you anymore. After months of “training” you’ve been told that today is the day you’re going to meet your new hybrid owner.


	54. Stuck Hybrid

The worst has happened and the little hybrid has become stuck in his animal form. With no way to communicate and his instincts slowly taking over, will he ever be saved?


	55. Saving Little Jungkook

Your fellow scientists have gone into this secret project the way they were expected to - cold, detached, only concerned with results. Staring down at the successful hybrid experiments like they were little better than the dead frogs they'd once used in biology classes. When the time came for you to receive your charge, a little rabbit hybrid named Jungkook, you knew there was no way for you to follow in their footsteps. Every day with the little boy had you growing more and more attached. When rumors began to circulate that they were changing some aspects of the project and you found a list of hybrids to be eliminated - Jungkook's number among them - you decided to do anything you could to rescue the little hybrid that felt more like your child.


	56. The Secret Hybrid

As a hybrid, you feel like you've been fighting for change your entire life. Nothing ever changes, however. You're slowly growing tired and embittered by the way the world treats hybrids, so you finally decide it's time for something drastic. Which is why the most vocal anti-hybrid member of the government was tied to your kitchen chair, as you had determined (drunkenly, you might add) that forcing him to actually speak to you and see for himself that you weren't some sort of monster was the answer. Only, you weren't exactly expecting him to secretly be a hybrid himself, nor that he would smell like your destined mate.


	57. BTS OT7 & Reader

OT7 Hybrid au, in which you find yourself "kidnapped" by an adorable and sweet golden retriever hybrid as you were grocery shopping. He brings you to his home, not listening to your protests, instead excitedly telling you all about his brothers and how much they were going to love you.

"Tae, what did you do? You were just supposed to get some rice." 

"But hyung, she smelled so good! And she's pretty!" 

"No, Taehyung. Put it back where it came from."


	58. Red String

Your twenty-first birthday is one that you've been looking forward to for a long time. That was the day everyone got to finally see the red strings that lead them to their soulmates. When you wake up on your birthday, your eyes go straight to your wrist, where you can literally feel and see the shimmering red string. It's pulling tightly, meaning your soulmate is near. In an excited rush, you get ready and follow the path of the string. Only, when you're finally close enough to see where it leads, there's not a person in sight. Only a cat - with the other end of your red string tied around his neck.


	59. Cat Burglar - Jungkook & Yoongi

Officer Jeon Jungkook was investigating a tip that someone had called in regarding the series of cat burglaries that had been plaguing their little town for months now. And as he watched said burglar jump from the third story window and land on his feet he realized the 'cat' part might be a little more literal in this case. His feet felt frozen when the hybrid spotted him and he should have done something - pulled his taser out, yelled out "freeze." Anything. Instead, he simply gawked as the beautiful hybrid grinned mischievously and playfully flicked his tail before saluting him and making a run for it. Jungkook couldn't help thinking that the thief had stolen more than he'd thought that night.


End file.
